Ad'ika Vizla
Insanity Ward Canon= This is the version of Eri that exists within the Insanity Ward canon. Appearance * Eri has short dark red hair and green eyes, possessing pale purple-gray ears (because she is a Weavile Gijinka), and semi pale Caucasian skin. WIP Personality and Behavior * WIP History / Backstory * WIP Present Day / Current Life * WIP Powers and Abilities * WIP Faults and Weaknesses * WIP Nicknames * WIP |-|M.I.R.P. Wiki Canon= This is the version of Eri name Ad'ika Vizla that exists within the Mine-Imator Roleplay Wiki canon. Appearance * Eri possesses dark red hair, pale green eyes, and Caucasian skin. She usually wears a desaturated dark blue t-shirt, and a light gray undershirt. She also wears a light brown skirt, black leggings, and black Mary Janes. Personality and Behavior * Eri is a friendly, caring and cheerful individual, fun-loving but knowing when to be serious. She has a certain affinity for children, enjoying being with them, as well as having a fair amount of experience in taking care of them, considering she has two of her own. * She's calm and collected normally, and is usually quite open minded. She is also quite the imaginative side of her, proving to be decently artistic. She also uses her imaginative side to come up with solutions for various problems that she encounters. History / Backstory * Eri was born on Gaia, as a Mawile, to two fellow Mawiles. Regrettably, she ended up separating from them. To this day she believes that they were killed by some kind of poacher. She had been one for a while before, due to exposure to scientific equipment she forgot about, she ended up being a Weavile. While a Weavile, she used her higher-than-normal (for a human) intelligence, which was normal for Weaviles, to serve as an engineer before becoming a human, which she's stayed at ever since. * Shortly after becoming human, she met May, who she fell in love with, the two eventually ending up married when Eri was 16, due to Mandalorian customs (since her adoptive father was a Mandalorian) dictating that Mandalorians usually married when they are sixteen. Shortly after, in circumstances she usually doesn't like to talk about, she had her first kid, named Ellen. (Who had her age forwarded to 13 by Heather, after a while she regretfully ended up dying.) * She ended up receiving a job as a combat medic for the Coalition, having been in a few conflicts. Unfortunately, Gaia ended up being swallowed up by a black hole and she was forced to relocate to a planet known as 'Minus', where she's been living ever since. After, she built a second cabin and ended up moving into there. After living in the new cabin for a bit, Eri and May decided they wanted to have another kid, thus having Gaige. After having Gaige, she decided to settle down a bit and transition from a combat medic to a nurse at the largest hospital in the capital of Minus, Monarche. *Eventually, May ended up dying in a car accident. She was eventually revived however, having had a bit of a personality change, especially having an interest in blood, thus starting to do blood magic. One of the first times she tried to do blood magic, it went wrong and... well, let's just say that's where Melanie came from. Present Day / Current Life * Eri is the loving mother of two children, one of them currently on the way; Gaige (11 months) and Melanie (-4.5 months). She currently lives in a cabin that sits in the middle of a forest near Monarche, on the planet Minus. She also lives in said cabin with her wife May, and her childhood friend Enissa (in addition to her child, named Alondra). Powers and Abilities * Eri doesn't possess any supernatural abilities. She is however good at dealing with situations requiring medical attention, and she also has quite a bit of experience with children in case the need for that arises. Faults and Weaknesses * Eri isn't very strong physically, and she doesn't have powers like the rest of her friends so she can't really protect herself when confronted with particularly powerful threats. * Eri becomes rather close-minded (to a certain extent) when strong and/or negative emotions take over, or when she doesn't have any grasp of the situation at hand. Nicknames * Cherry (given by Enissa) Category:BoA Category:Female Category:Aronan Category:Human Category:LGBT